


Aftermath

by TruthandAdare



Series: Plausible Deniability [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Communication and Vulnerability are Sexy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, References to anxiety, Strong Language, True Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthandAdare/pseuds/TruthandAdare
Summary: In the aftermath of Hal's attack on Metro, Megamind and Roxanne do their best to come to terms with what comes next.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: Plausible Deniability [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952866
Comments: 37
Kudos: 106





	1. Lets Try This Again

** Metro City, June 2010 **

“Roxanne?” Voice edged with worry, Megamind stares at Roxanne a moment too long, losing sight of the road and overcorrecting in a dramatic swerve. “Are you okay?”

The adrenaline of the last 24 hours sizzles through Roxanne all along the invisible car ride home. The three passengers have been silent since Megamind triumphantly welded the driver’s door back on its hinges (he’ll figure out how to get out later). Roxanne glances down at her hands, rubbed raw from stress clenched fists and shaking as badly as they once did during the height of her grad school coffee/writing jitters. Feeling his side glance upon her, she self consciously tucks her quivering palms beneath her thighs. She turns toward Megamind, tries for a smile. Concerned green eyes meet the monumentally unconvincing grin that unfolds across her face. 

“Um—” she lets out a short huff somewhere between a laugh and a choke. “Not gonna lie I’m pretty sure I’m still freaking out a little.” 

“Oh, thank god! It’s not just me.” He relaxes slightly, the leather seat creaking as his body slacks. “Cause that was—that was—that was overwhelming, right? Like I genuinely think I should—oh my god, I should seriously get a therapist shouldn’t I? Probably should have a long, ** _long_ **time ago but you know….” he takes a deep breath, winces. “Honestly, I don’t have a good excuse, but now HA! Yeah, now we both need one for certain.” 

“Everyone should be in therapy.” Roxanne chuckles lightly, feeling pleasantly lightheaded. “But you,” her chuckles blend into tiny coughs. “And me,” she gestures ungracefully to herself. “I should get better health insurance.” 

“Anything is better than the bare minimum they give you at the station.” Minion chimes in from behind them. 

“How do y—actually never-mind I don’t wanna know.” She rolls her eyes and shifts awkwardly in her seat to check on poor Minion, currently sloshing about in a large “borrowed” Tupperware container. Megamind had haphazardly buckled the cheap plastic into the middle backseat insisting he’d drive _cautiously_. This proved false. 

“Minion, you good back there?” 

“Yep! I’ll just be happy to get out of this downtown tap water — you know Sir now that we’re...heroes…eh” Minion, though cold-blooded as far as Roxanne could guess, shivers. “We should finish fixing the water crisis.” 

Megamind hums absently, eyes fixed on the road, but his gloved hands squeak against the steering wheel as they zipped down the empty streets. He takes a particularly sharp left turn, sending Roxanne lurching in her seat belt and Minion into a nauseating swirl. She dips forward in a failed attempt to steady the container before it splashes water onto the floor. It splashes on her instead. 

“Minion do you want me to put the lid on for you?” 

“That’s alright Miss. Ritchi, we should be fairly close.” Minion shakes his face and gives a happy spin. 

“You can call me Roxanne by the way,” Roxanne tells Minion warmly. “I think saving my life constitutes being on a first-name basis.” She can feel Megamind’s gaze shift to the rearview mirror. Minion seems to catch his look and recoils slightly, making Roxanne’s heart sink momentarily. She’s already gone through enough emotional turmoil today, she doesn’t need to add insulting innocent Minion to her list. 

“I appreciate it, Miss Ritchi. But I’d never.” He grins softly at her, quelling her anxiety. “That’d be like calling Sir...what you call him.”

“Well,” she twists back around, somewhat satisfied. “Offer still stands if you change your mind.” 

A silence falls once more and Roxanne leans her head uncomfortably against the window, forehead sweat sticking to the vibrating glass. They pass her favorite coffee shop with its weather warn outdoor tables and chairs shoved against the front door in a half-assed barricade. There’s her corner shop, windows shielded with soggy cardboard. Her neighborhood is a barely recognizable ghost town. No cars, no pedestrians or cyclists to anxiously share the road with. Hal’s attack hadn’t done much damage to this part of town, but the evidence of a hasty exodus lingers. She sighs deeply again if a little shaky. But when Megamind stops the car directly in front of her apartment building, she doesn’t move. 

“Are _you_ alright?” She whispers softly tilting her head to look at him. His eyes are wide again and his lips part gently before snapping shut with a soft _click_ of teeth. She’s taken the words right out of his mouth. 

“I…” He rolls his shoulders back, throws her a familiar scoff through a pained wince. “I think—I will be...physically!” His eyes dart for a moment and his hands fidget together uncomfortably. “Are you—I know I already asked but…”

“I will be.” She repeats to him, trying for a smile again. It feels sadder this time. “I think…” she glances briefly at Minion then back to Megamind, her heart suddenly pounding in her ears. His eyes, goddammit his _eyes._

_Bernard’s eyes they’re so..._

NO nope that was not...nope. She swallows those thoughts right the hell back down to the depths of her self conscious with an audible gulp. 

“I think we should talk—not right now, of course, its been a long _long_ day and Minion needs—actually I don’t think I have your number—but maybe this weekend um” She fiddles with her door handle, ready to escape her own embarrassment. _Why is she so god damn nervous?_ Megamind’s expression is wide, visibly taken aback. But he nods lightly. “Saturday? I can—Come over and I can make coffee. Maybe get some bagels? I know you’ll be busy, cleaning up the city and...its okay if you can’t”

Megamind smirks, a classic familiar villainous smirk she’s seen a thousand times before and makes her heart do little summersaults. 

“Why Miss Ritchi,” he purrs. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

_Uh oh Roxanne abort abort!!_

“Oh cause the last one went so well?” The bitter words crackle between them. Megamind flinches back as if zapped, his flirtatious smirk dissolving into a full blown frown making Roxanne’s heart tighten.“I think,” she clarifies more softly now. “We have a few things to talk about.” 

Megamind looks a little nauseous at that, his face growing pale and somber.

_Ha, he kind of deserves it; he shouldn’t flatter himself. He never actually apologized—_

“I’m sorry Roxanne. For all of it” Now she's the one who jumps. “You’re right,” He gives her a look she most definitely has seen before, but this time without the rain or the ghostly thrill of his lips on hers... or the bitter fog of twisted betrayal. It's a soft, heartbreaking defeat of an expression, one she very much would not like to see across his lovely face again. “And yes I think...I think we do have a few—lot of things to talk about. Coffee and bagels sound...nice.” 

Roxanne softens and in one swift movement, takes her hand away from the door handle, unbuckles her seat belt, and leans forward to plant a chaste kiss to the sharp tip of his cheekbone, leaving him a little pink and rigid. She saves herself from giving away her own blush and tilts her head back to wave goodbye to a **_very_** uncomfortable Minion. “Thank you both. For everything….You’re both heroes you know that right?” It’s rushed but sincere. “If you ever forget it, I’m living proof. Heroes the both of you.” 

“So are you Miss Ritchi,” Minion says brightly though he still looks a little awkward. She flashes another glance at Megamind, who is still gaping at her, his dazzling cerulean skin deeply flushed now. And his eyes...

_Get out of this damn car before you make a fool of yourself Roxanne!_

“See you this weekend!” She kicks the door open and all but hurls herself out before Megamind can say one more thing to make her heart or tummy flip. 

She rushes into her elevator, curses the slow silent ascent and does NOT think about his hands around her waist twirling her in the air in victory. She hustles to her front door, fumbles with the keys and does NOT imagine his voice, charming and sincere saying _she_ was his motivation to win. 

She slips out of her damp clothes and into her shower, letting the water scorch just a little too hot against her sore muscles in an attempt to exorcise the bizarre events of the day. Standing beneath the steaming water, welcoming the warm droplets through her hair and down her face….she very much does NOT think of his eyes wide with wonder, vibrantly green and deeply kind.

_“Bernard’s eyes, they’re so gorgeous that sometimes it hurts. That, ‘shit I think I love this guy’ kind of sweet hurt,”_ she’d said to her sister Pauley, only three days ago. 

But they aren’t _Bernard’s_ eyes….

Roxanne’s heart twists as she climbs out of the shower and scrolls aimlessly through the dozens of texts and calls she’s missed. She does her best to sound okay when she bites the bullet and calls her parents, assuring them that yes she is indeed alright and oh yes it was Megamind who saved her. She stifles a snort as her mother stumbles out a rare expletive and cry of relief. Her dad sighs dramatically in the background, reminding her (just a little too loudly over speakerphone) that he may be a Navy man but she's “as tough as they come!” 

She doesn’t feel so tough. Standing in front of her bathroom mirror shaking with anxiety and queasy with a longing she really doesn’t want to think about. But it’s there, buzzing about in the back of her brain, hammering annoyingly in the core of her chest, tangling and tugging at her stomach. 

Finally, after she scavenges through the wasteland of her fridge, she takes a little peek (just a little one!) to the thought of Megamind flashing a smirk at her. But as she pops a beer, hoping it’ll subdue her senses, all she can see are the champagne bubbles fizzing from last night, and Bernard’s delighted expression distorted through the crystal glass. 

Then the kiss...She had tried to forget the pleasant prickle of his beard and the docility of his lips, where the skin was soft and cool. Now in the dim solitude of her apartment she can’t escape the echo of them...and then she’s a goner. She lays flat on her bed tapping her fingers absently against the glass bottle, dissatisfied as she dives in and out of the waves of memories. 

Fraught and careful memories, moments she’d tried to push to the depths of her mind. Moments as meaningless as the wisp of his breath lingering across her face. The delightful thrill in her heart at the sound of his bright laughter. The dizzying flush of pink on blue skin as he leans forward in his ridiculous swivel chair to smirk down at her and whisper a flirtatious “ _Temptress”_. The playful glare and sparkle of pride in his eyes when she deduces his evil plot.

Always she’d caught his gaze upon her, no longer than a flash amidst thunder and lightning. It never ceased to send shivers down her spine, and though she’d always attributed it to a little pang of apprehension...now she wasn’t so sure. 

If she could somehow add up the moments, the smiles, the laughter, the shameless flirting, could the sum of them be great enough to mean something? 

She didn’t know exactly, where Bernard began and Megamind ended, or if it mattered. 

The lie mattered. Maybe less than it should, but it still did. 

In the end, he had come back for the city, for himself, for her. But still, he’d lied. She’d been honest when she’d said she wouldn’t have been with him otherwise. Without the lie and the Bernard charade, she’d never have given him the chance, let alone fallen in love with him. 

_OH_. 

And there’s _that_. That sweet kind of pain nestled somewhere between where Bernard began and Megamind ended. Even with the lie, wherever it landed it was real. 

She closes her eyes and tries to force her mind to go blank. But escaping the thoughts with sleep proves futile, for the slumber that soon beacons her comes bearing very curious dreams indeed. 

\-----------------------

“Much better!” Minion exclaims with glee as Megamind successfully secures his companion into his spare suit. It’s an older model, but with a little oil to the rusty joints, it’s certainly better than the stolen Walgreens Tupperware container. 

“Good. Glad you convinced me to keep this,” he chuckles affectionately. “Further evidence to why I’d fail without you.” 

“Undoubtedly. ”

Satisfied, Megamind stretches and takes a few pained steps toward the humming swarm of brain bots boinging affectionately toward him, patting the closest ones on the head sweetly. “Don’t forget to clean up midtown fellas. I know, I know,” he whistles to garner their attention. “I wouldn’t want to go there either —- but! Just think, add it to the top of the city’s horticulture to-do list and maybe — no promises — but maybe one day it could be less of an eyesore — Minion wait!” Megamind, wincing largely and clutching his ribs, bounces to Minion who has busied himself cleaning out the contents of the car. 

“Sir you should really rest and let those heal—“ 

“Yes yes,” he flutters his hand, ignoring the request and pushes Minion gently out of the way to grab the large Metro Man DNA filled syringe from the car. “Before we forget….” He hoists it between them and stares down at it with a short recoil. “I can’t believe I thought this was a good idea —“ Minion shoots him a very exasperated look but remains silent. Megamind already knows. “Imagine if someone truly evil...I mean really evil got their hands on this.”

“Like Hal?” 

“Hal was a dimwitted ‘m'lady’ Reddit troll without the fedora. Evil yes, but _truly_ eeevil” He gestures dramatically to himself. “Well—!” He blushes suddenly, biting his lip excitedly “I guess _not_ me…” 

“Not anymore,” Minion beams down at him. The two exchange grins before letting out bursts of joyful laughter. Cathartic, delightful chuckles too mirthful to bounce off the damp chilly walls of the Lair. But echo they do, and the two holler in the fit of laughter until their stomachs hurt and eyes are watering. 

“Right!” Megamind straightens “Lets shoot this up into space and then— then I promise I’ll sit down” 

“And sleep?” 

“Yes, yes” He repeats again absently and prepares the mini rocket launcher. He’d always imagined blasting Metro Man himself back into the cold silent void of space (tried it a couple of times too), but launching his DNA into the stars seemed like just the right level of sentimental metaphoric mumbo jumbo for today. 

The last day had been to put it infinitely lightly…overwhelming. He looked forward to sharing this final metaphoric moment with a future therapist one day. Maybe they could psychoanalyze the way his shoulders relax when the rocket countdown completes, or how his heart flutters wildly at the thought of how proud Roxanne would be if she were standing beside him smiling and watching as he finally, _finally_ did something good. 

And it was the _good_ thing really. Shooting extraterrestrial super human DNA back into the cosmos seems like the logical choice on paper, something to put on the “I’m proud of myself” section of a resume. 

But it’d have been better, really, if no one truly evil had noticed.


	2. Shoulda Been a Pirate

**_Metro City, June 2010_ **

**_Buzzz buzzz_ **

Roxanne cracks her neck agitatedly, suddenly steered to a _very_ important mission in the corner of her dimly lit glorified-closet-of-an-office. Tongue pushing against the roof of her mouth, Roxanne presses the tiny buttons of her keurig, balanced dangerously atop her monolithic collection of hard copy files boxes (she’d gotten nowhere when she’d repeatedly asked for better shelves). The contraption’s screeching tone is grander than any orchestral masterpiece to her ears, the aroma a heavenly cologne of the gods, and she breathes it in unabashedly.

Roxanne goes back to her chair which is--to be kind--a discount torture device with barely 5 inches of swivel room. 

**_Buzzz buzzz_ **

Roxanne glances down at her phone, shoves it away softly when she sees **_WS_ **scrolling across the home screen. 

She wheels herself under the desk with a groan. Whether due to the desk being too tall, her being chair too short, or (to her father’s disappointment) her sitting posture too poor, Roxanne spent many an evening popping Motrin for her strained shoulders and eyes. 

And her eyes really had gotten worse over the years. The KMCP building was infamous among those ‘fortunate’ enough to work there, for its lack of natural lighting. A misfortune of a hasty 1970s design and decades of unread requests. Hours of sitting in a closet of an office, surrounded by piles of research, a humming yellow lights overhead, and weak breakroom coffee could drive even the brightest optimist to crankiness. Roxanne had long busted the damn fluorescents and brought in her own trusty blue lamp to keep her from complete darkness. No one seemed to mind. 

“Again?” Roxanne startles and looks up at her boss, leaning against her door frame with his head tilted to her steaming coffee. 

“I’ve had a hell of a week Mitch, let me live.” Roxanne settles her elbows on either side of her computer, clutching her enormous yellow mug with both hands. 

Mitch shuffles into the office, squinting through the bleakness of the room and gliding his hand against the wall in a futile search of a light switch. 

“Jesus Roxie, are you trying to go blind?” 

“It’s still broken.” She omits who is very much responsible for said breaking….

“Well that’s annoying.” The man coughs into his fist, rocking from one foot to the other, his shiny Oxfords squeaking slightly. 

“I’d offer you a seat but…” 

“I’d rather stand anyway.” The sharply dressed man shakes his head with a grin and grabs a rolled paper from his neatly pressed trouser pocket. He flops the wrinkled Metro City Telegraph onto her desk and sighs. “Bastards uptown beat us.” 

**_Zero to Hero: The Man Behind The Cape_ **

“Dear god,” Roxanne cringes “Who wrote this--oh yep it was Barb” she clarifies as she puts her mug down reluctantly and scans the piece. “Okay but ‘behind the blue, is this ex-villain actually good through and through’-- I mean seriously? What kind of--”

“Yeah, yeah it's not Grapes of Wrath but look at the end…” Mitch leans against her desk and thrusts a lean finger at the bottom paragraph. “They got--” 

“Shit they got an interview,” Roxanne hisses under her breath. “How the hell did Barb even…”

“I gotta ask for a solid Roxie.” Roxanne slouches, her eyes narrowing a little at the dreaded nickname. “You...you know the guy right? You have to get an interview with him while it’s hot Roxie! Gotta get in there before viewers lose interest.” 

“Seriously?” Roxanne rolls her eyes, too annoyed to acknowledge the tight flip of her chest at the mention of Megamind. 

She shoves herself to the back of her chair, a chill of frustration prickling up her spine. Honestly, she should have seen this one coming. Things have gone, relatively back to normal. It really had been a hell of a week at first. The entire office swarming her like hungry vultures and pestering her with questions she couldn’t decipher for on or off the record. She’d assumed they’d all be accustomed to it by now, the kidnappings and damsel-in-eternal-distress bullshit. It’d been fairly consistant for five years for fuck sake, and no one had really shown excitement over it, save for the inevitable new interns, for years. 

But this time, yeah sure this was different. Firstly, the villain was one of their very own. And beyond being a complete embarrassment to the station, he was clearly an PR nightmare waiting to happen with or without superhuman DNA. 

And of course, there was Megamind saving the day and the _“Roxanne I can’t believe he saved you”_ and _“Do you think he’ll actually turn heel?_ ” Or the “ _Roxanne I saw those pictures of you guys together on Twitter are you like...together?”_

The excitement fizzled out eventually...maybe Mitch was right. Maybe the public’s interest would too.

“After the Hal thing...we’re drowning in our own spit.” Roxanne snaps back at this, her eyes narrowing as she watches her boss attempt to pace in the 10 feet of space. 

“Lovely image.” 

“I really wish I were exaggerating.” Mitch fiddles with his studded cufflinks, his pained face illuminated turquoise in the soft glow of her lamp. “You should--” he stops abruptly, glaces at the door, reaches for it, changes his mind with a flinch, shuffles awkwardly again and shoves his hands across his receding hairline “Cooperate...” he lowers into a hushed tone, a failed attempt at a whisper. “They have been up my ass all week. I mean the emails alone--and I had a meeting with Beth yesterday that--” he stops abruptly again, points a finger at her. “I mean you went to her that one time...after the Christmas party remember?” 

“Um, yeah I remember.” How, the hell could she not. She’d debated keeping it to herself when she found Hal sneaking around with a truly breathtaking amount of effort to ensure mistletoe had been planted throughout the office. But she drew the line at the alarm bells that blared in her gut when he just kept insisting on bringing cups of his homemade apple cider to the female employees himself. Beth, HR manager extraordinaire, collector of unread emails and ceramic dolphins, had been less than enthused to meet with her the following Monday.

“I mean, he never actually _did_ anything. No one saw him put…I just thought everyone was being overly sensitive ya know?” 

“About being potentially drugged?”

“Allegedly.” 

Something begins to unravel... tickling something hot in the murkiest depths of her brain. It tugs bit by bit in the pit of her mind, boiling her blood. Mitch doesn’t seem to notice. 

“The--” Roxanne squares her jaw. _So help me I swear_ “Sorry wait so, you knew about the Christmas party?”

“I mean…” Mitch clenches his lips, growing defensive. “Yeah.” 

“What about the texts to Alyssa before she quit? With the innuendos and black mail?” 

Mitch chuckles faintly. “I don’t really think I’d call posting pictures of your Hanes brand underwear up on Reddit--as you know as _black mail_.” 

“So you did know about it?” 

“Well I mean,” he gestures broadly. “Everyone knew.” 

“And you knew she got a new number right? And how she had to move back in with her parents in Newfield?” 

**_Buzzz buzzz_ **

Roxanne groans largely as she grabs her phone and throws it into her bag, ignoring the 14 new texts from a very persistent **_WS_ **, then snaps her frustration back at Mitch. He pauses, seems to suddenly notice the heated stare from a shaking Roxanne. 

“I think I saw that on her Facebook yeah--but you know I just--I mean what was I supposed to do?” Mitch talk-whispers once more “You know his uncle Jay owns the station? Nice guy Jay, our kids were in Scouts together. So I just assumed Hal’d be a good kid. And yeah he was for the most part I mean I never actually saw him do any of the things the girls said he did. I don’t know Roxie--” 

The little burning in the back of her brain, tugging and twisting and boiling...snaps

“It's Roxanne.” Something flickers across Mitch’s gaze, there and gone in a blink so quickly she has no time to decipher it. 

“Anyway. Roxanne,” he starts, his voice remaining steady as he u-turns the conversation. “That Megamind interview?” 

Roxanne nods, a little unsure of what to do with herself or the fiery realization blooming inside her without exploding entirely. She takes a low breath, swallowing the fire and takes the liberty of a smile so syrupy sweet, it’ll make your teeth hurt and stomach lurch. 

“Mhm.”

_Oh I’ll get you an interview._

* * *

Roxanne couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment she’d decided to be a journalist. Sure, she’d had the usual childhood journey; maybe a veterinarian, an astronaut, or a pirate! She went through a fairly long “explorers” phase, complete with plastic magnifying glass from Walmart, her dad’s old khaki vest and hand-me-down hiking boots that rubbed her feet raw. With time her blisters callused and she spent each evening after school tracking many unsuspecting grasshoppers and ladybugs ignoring her sister’s incessant taunting as Pauley bounced on the well loved trampoline and giggled at Roxanne’s overenthusiasm. She spent hours exploring the “jungle” of dandelions and weeds of her suburban backyard, beckoned inside only by a call to dinner through the kitchen window. Roxanne would emerge from her adventures muddy and scrape kneed. 

Sometime during middle school, when Pauley grew more interested in her walkman than the trampoline, Roxanne reveled in having the backyard to herself. Soon, her mini magnifying glass was replaced with pencil and paper, followed closely by a well defined writer's callus on her right hand and pencil lead smudges on her left. The adventures swimming in her brain burst out and onto the pages of her plastic bound journals. She was often distracted at dinner time, waiting for the opportunity to tuck herself up next to her little owl nightlight and scratch out new, likely grammatically incorrect, tales. 

So no one really questioned her when she selected her journalism major at MetroU in her first semester. Why she could possibly desire to keep at it with a Masters in Communication. Or how she landed a highly competitive, though notably unpaid, internship with KMCP News 8 years ago. Now a top reporter, making a decent salary with a 401K (she still, admittedly, didn’t entirely understand) no one ever questioned her. 

No one questioned why she stayed after all those years of kidnappings or when she broke her wrist after Metro Man grabbed her hand a little too tightly at a press conference last year. Or when Megamind “succeeded” and the city descended into chaos with her on the front lines.

No one once thought to text “hey um Roxanne maybe you should look back into that pirate career you always dreamed of.” 

No one ever questioned why she kept at it. 

Except herself.

And right now, arms and legs starfished out on the couch, staring at her ceiling and trying desperately to uncover why exactly she’d remained so blissfully okay with the bullshit for so long _._

She loves her job!...For the most part...right?

And if she wasn’t working for KMCP what the hell was she going to do? Work for the Telegraph? The Gazette? HA!

She loves the research. The thrill of darting on the scene and uncovering the truth. Sometimes she’s so overcome with enthusiasm, the thrill of solving mysteries causes her to go on happy auto-pilot. She finds herself smiling goofily at the end of a 20 page document or bantering cheerily through the recording of a, particularly stimulating interview. 

But sure, the road to self-actualization has certainly been bumpy. 

_“I don’t want you settling for cheap.”_ Her mother pleaded when Roxanne informed her she was staying in Metro after graduation. Plea? No, it was a demand. That was Tully Ritchi for _“Don’t be like your sister and expect us to pay for you to find yourself.”_

Well, she hadn’t. She’d clawed her way into prime time with pleasant emails and sweet small talk. By smiling year after year as Mitch gobbled up the praise for the higher ratings whenever she got kidnapped. By agreeing to let the newbies, often male nepotistic hires with lackluster resumes, _help_ her with research she was fully qualified to do herself. Then watch them get promoted, pat on the back, and given an office. With a window. 

Roxanne rolls over on her side, gazing at the sparkling lights of the city through her floor to ceiling windows. She had a window after all...and really in the end she shouldn’t complain. She worked her ass off for little reward but she was still living in a nice part of town, with a beautiful and more importantly safe place to live. 

**_Buzzz buzzz_ **

Roxanne flops a pillow over her face to muffle her yell. She has far too much on her mind to bother responding to Wayne’s incessant messages. For once, she is airing on the side of leaving well enough alone. He’d left her and Megamind to fend for themselves when he easily could have done...well anything. 

_Fuck him._

She tosses the pillow to the floor and lazily reaches for her phone, twisting uncomfortably to grab it angrily and turn the damn thing off entirely….until she sees the screen. 

**_We still on for coffee + bagels tomorrow morning?_ ** **\- Unknown**

She shoots up, a quaky chill somewhere between nervousness and excitement running through her as she attempts to keep a dopey grin off her face. She hadn’t forgotten about him, on the contrary she had tried oh so very hard to think of anything else all week long. If she had let herself worry about tomorrow’s date--

 _Was it a date? Wait no really what the hell was this? Do_ **_I_ ** _want it to be a date? He said date, right? I’m not just imagining it? I think I was in a state of shock so maybe_ \-- 

Okay yes that's right that’s why she couldn’t let herself think about it. Roxanne bites her lip as she settles her brain just enough to compose a decent reply. 

**_Yes! 10 sound good to you? :)_ **

She regrets it the moment she hits send. 

_Ugh was that too eager? Why did I have to add the smiley face?_

**Buzz buzzz**

That was fast. Roxanne holds her breath and checks through a wince. 

**_Can’t wait. See you then :)_ **

She relaxes a little, pleased with herself. She takes a moment to officially add Megamind into her contacts before grabbing her laptop from her side table and turning on her tv, settling on a rerun of Charmed for whitenoise. Biting her bottom lip in thought, Roxanne navigates her way into the more controversial corners of the web. She takes a moment, gazing at the television blankly to dredge up her buried memory of Hal’s Reddit username...what was it? _ThornyDude_ ? Something _GingerAle?_ Something that sounds like a recipe for a bad porn star name? She shutters at the thought. 

Bringing her legs to sit cross legged, she gives up and searches for Metro City crime instead. She smirks, cracks her neck to the side and scrolls gleefully, willingly losing herself to the joys of some light Friday evening sleuthing to calm her nerves before her date tomorrow morning. 

_Wait...was it a date?_

* * *

“Sir I’m sure it’s fine--” 

“Should I have put a winky face--would that have made more sense? Or one of those X D faces that looks like a--Eh! No nevermind, I don’t think I fully got what that meant until I said it outloud,” Megamind turns desperately to Minion holding the flip phone out at him with a contorted expression. “I can’t do this Minion.” 

“Text?” 

“Communicate!” Megamind yelps back incredulously, his voice cracking right down the middle. “I’m cataclysmic over text so imagine...” he slides his hands over his anguished blue face. “I want this--no-- this _has_ to go well Minion. But I can’t-- I can’t _do_ this!”

“You’ve already gone on a number of dates with Miss Ritchi haven’t you?” 

“As--as an intellectual dweeb yes but not as _me_!” 

_I’ve got bad news for you Sir._ Minion keeps that thought to himself.

“Well, it shouldn’t be too much different communication wise right?” Minion offers reassuringly. “You just...look a little different!” Megamind spins on his heel, gesturing wildly at himself. 

“A little!?” Suddenly he pops up, straightens stiffly with eyes wide. “Minion! Oh God...What--What am I possibly going to wear?!”

Minion sighs but smiles softly at his distressed companion who has gone back to pacing back and forth from one end of the cluttered welding station to the other. He’d never seen Sir like this. Nervous, sure, but chaotically terrified on the verge of a panic attack? No. This was a new one. 

“Sir,” Minion places a hand on Megamind’s trembling shoulder, taping affectionately. “Breathing is the first step.” Megamind nods frantically, his chest heaving unsteadily as he stares at Minion, an edge of gloom shadowing over his face. After a moment he softens under Minion’s mechanical hand and bellows out an enormous breath. “There we go! Now!” Megamind jumps as his friend claps his hands together and rubs them together with glee. “Lets go pick out the perfect outfit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a week! Firstly, thank you all so much for the truly kind feedback on chapter one. I'm very excited to see where this story goes and am so happy to have you all along for the ride. Honestly, thank you <3 
> 
> Not only did I get this fic up and going, but I also successfully proposed my thesis! Woohoo! Still have a ways to go but man oh man was that stressful. So glad that is over and I can focus on a little more writing for fun. I'm shooting for a chapter a week, but bear with me, grad school is a doozy. 
> 
> I know 2020 is...haha. Its awful lets be honest. So hang in there friends and thanks again for reading.


	3. Caffeine Fix

_**Saturday, Metro City, June 2010** _

The plan was simple enough. Get to bed and wake up at a reasonable hour, scurry down the corner to Liquid State for the coffee beans and bagels (maybe some of their special everything bagel cream cheese if they hadn’t run out yet), fix her makeup...and viola! A well-rested, totally chill Roxanne would welcome an inevitably suave Megamind through her apartment door. 

**_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ **

Roxanne lets out a very unladylike grunt into the quiet early morning air and battles with her sheets as she blindly reaches for her phone. She squints at the time...

 **5:38 AM.**

“What the fuuuuck,” she clicks her tongue and jams her thumbs against the phone screen with an unintelligible grumble. Wayne had resulted to calling her now?

Well! That’s one way to get yourself on a blocked list. Roxanne deletes the unread messages, blocks his alien ass, slides her silenced phone on the side table, and forces her eyes closed once more. 

But it was too late. Sleep is done with her, anxiety has it’s claws out and ready to play. She lays on her back, staring absently at the cream ceiling just long enough that going back to sleep would only make her groggier. Exhaling, Roxanne turns to her side table once more, popping her glasses onto her face and grabbing a little satin baggie from her second drawer. If she can’t get back to sleep, she might as well relax and indulge herself. 

She casually opens the sachet and pulls out her little toy. She’s had it for years, a result of a pre-bachelorette trip to Adam&Eve with a college buddy. Roxanne still received lighthearted teasing from Holly that they must have a truly special kind of friendship to have matching vibrators. Well, not really matching. Holly had gone for the pink one and Roxanne had gone for the...popular primary color.

She pauses, looking down at the silky soft material, slides a finger gingerly over the silicone. _Blue_ , silicone. And not a navy, or robins eggshell, or turquoise. No, this was a particular blue. Particular enough that when the realization hits her Roxanne tosses the device almost completely off the bed. It tumbles an arms length away from her with a soft _puff._

_Oh my GOD._

Four years. She’d had this lovely little toy for four years and not once had she had _that_ thought. 

_Well, technically…_

Even in the solitude of her bedroom, embarrassment washes over her, flooding her veins with warmth and her prickling her skin with a furious blush. She shoves the azure vibrator right back into the side table, attempting to shove the giggly wanting feeling in the pit of her belly with it. But just like the restless difficulty of sleep, Roxanne can’t quite keep the longing at bay. 

She tosses the covers and sighs on her journey into the bathroom to turn the knobs and start the hot water. She’d been practicing what to say to Megamind in the steam of her showers all week. Sometimes she’d monologue both parts, tossing an improvised smirk or cackle at her showerhead in a sorry attempt at an impersonation. Hopefully, her neighbors hadn’t overheard the dramatic rehearsals beyond the thin walls. 

She shutters at the thought but allows a bushel of chuckles to tumble out of her from somewhere deep in her diaphragm. She is truly, happily eager to see him. Anxious yeah, but not apprehensive. That delightful epiphany welcomes another….

Roxanne hurries half-dressed back into her bedroom, seizes the lovely little vibrator from its drawer once more, and carries it excitedly into the shower with her. She’ll have to remember to thank Holly for insisting on getting a waterproof one later. 

* * *

Megamind is a complete and utter wreck of a man. He struggled all morning to disquiet his mind, tinkering aimlessly until it was time to drive to Roxanne’s. The car ride over feels more akin to approaching a ticking explosive than a journey to see a friend. He battles one nauseating fact after another, but there's one that naws incessantly. 

Fact: he has successfully tripped giant blue head over heels for Roxanne. 

He was sincere when he told her she was the smartest person he knows (besides himself of course but she can’t control her genetics). She’s smart as hell, there is no denying that. It is a fact he finds deeply attractive and one that has kept him up at night for a multitude of reasons.

Though while admiring her passionate mind made him dizzy, it was her goodness that left him breathless and clutching his chest to the brink of an emotional heart attack. Even with her restlessly enthusiastic edge and need to tackle things head first with her own two hands, the generosity of her compassion felt boundless.

Sure, he’d quietly admired her kindness from afar. Never in his most off the rails dreams would he expect that kindness could extend to him.

Since falling in love with her, he had feared her slipping away or losing interest in him more than he feared her seeing through his deception. Even after a months posing as Bernard, he never stopped worrying he would eventually burden her with his mel-on-cholly. Yet even as he worried his badness made him dull company...she’d flash a smile, show him that overwhelming kindness, and he couldn’t help but rationalize the dishonesty and melt into a puddle of joy. 

But...he was never _him._ Not entirely. And when he indulged in his sweetest daydreams, vague images of blissful summer days in the park or laughing until they doubled over with satisfying bellyaches...it was hard to imagine his blue complexion reflecting in her eyes as she smiled back at him. 

Somehow, through the haze of trepidation and tango with an oncoming panic attack, Megamind successfully finds himself at Roxanne’s apartment door. 

Megamind sways restlessly, tugging his wrist up to check how unnecessarily early he is…

 _9:50 not too embarrassing._

_Come on come on_ he coaxes himself with a swing of his arms, readying himself for an emotional marathon. 

He pauses, clenches his teeth, and punches the doorbell as if evading a poisonous stinger.

Pulse-pounding in his ears at an honestly alarming rate, he grows increasingly aware of just how little more he can stand waiting outside her door without letting out a muffled alien screech in the back of his throat.

Roxanne opens the door, the tender look on her face flattening immediately into a wary frown as she looks him up and down. She recoils somewhat, clutching the door closer to her torso. Any semblance of optimism whispering lightly in the back of his chest immediately disappears.

“Um....Megamind?” Her eyes score over him and he looks down, too distressed to think straight. Brown suit jacket, check. Blue turtleneck, check. 

_Oh Oops!_

“OH!” He lets out an awkward laugh, glances to check the hallway, and twists his holograph watch to reveal himself in full blue glory. Roxanne jumps, letting out a soft huff of relief.“Sorry I….” he brushes imaginary dust off himself, scavenging some semblance of pride, “I thought it best to avoid dehydrating Carlos again-- he seems like a nice guy I’d hate to give him another migraine--and...well Bernard’s code is the least conspicuous.” He actively avoids her softening gaze as she opens the door to encourage him inside.

“Can you turn into anyone with that thing?” 

“Well,” he follows her cautiously to her kitchen island, keeping his gloved hands laced together to disguise the shaking. “Its a hard-light hologram so I’m not really _turning_ into anyone, it scans, builds a code...” he leaves it at that, still a little apprehensive to give away all his secrets. 

“Do you have a code of me?” 

“Psht. Uhhhhh nooooo…” he evades her gaze, tries to casually lean a bony elbow on her countertop only to slide down with a mortifying squeak. Megamind shoots a glare down at the marble, looking ready to bark at it but shoves a hip against it to lean instead. 

“You look nice,” she says it casually enough, but the words could knock him unconscious. 

She hadn’t seen him in street clothes before and Minion had annoyingly insisted it was about time she did. Megamind was physically comfortable enough in the emerald turtleneck, black skinny jeans, leather gloves and boots. Watching the woman he loves examine him up and down? That was enough to make his knees a little jiggly. 

“So do you...” Jitters taking over, Megamind is certain the only thing he’s really wearing is a furious purple blush that's spreading annoyingly up to the slight points of his ears. 

_You look beautiful._ He should have said. _Dammit._

He clears his throat as he mentally backpedals. “The coffee!” He perks up, vibrating his head a little and pleased with the change in subject. “It smells fantastic!” 

“Yeah!” Roxanne examines the coffee bag before tossing it to him. “I guessed you like light roast,” she pours the steaming liquid into two distinct mugs, filling the apartment with a warm earthy aroma. She takes a moment to place the assortment of bagels and mugs on the counter between them as Megamind settles into one of her barstool chairs. Megamind chuckles as he inspects the mug closest to him, marveling at the cartoony depiction of Benjamin Franklin accompanied with “ _Early to Bed, Early to Rise Bitches_ ” in bubbly lettering. 

“My dad got me that one on a trip to Philly. I keep telling him I have too many mugs…”

“Too many--is there such a thing?” Megamind indulges her with a mock pained gasp. Roxanne raises a brow and opens not one but two cabinets, overflowing with assorted mugs piled up on top of one another. “I stand corrected.” 

“No one ever seems to know what else to get me for Christmas. I don’t really know what that says about me...or about my family enabling my caffeine addiction? It’d be nice to get literally _anything_ else for the holidays though--I mean I’ll take a pack of socks! Anything else!” 

“I’ll keep that in mind…” Something flashes across her face before she looks away with a mild smile. 

Both leaning easily on opposite ends of the counter, sipping on their caffeine and nibbling on carbs, Megamind and Roxanne dance blissfully away from the elephant in the room. They chatter about lighthearted topics. The city’s rebuild project. Megamind’s surprisingly cordial meeting with the mayor and MPD chief to discuss the conditions of his immunity. Roxanne admits sadly to being a horrendously neglectful plant mother, remembering frantically that she forgot to water her aloe that morning. 

Megamind takes a languid sip of the pleasantly bitter coffee, feeling himself ease further with the lull of casual conversation. 

Megamind had watched an embarrassing amount of Roxanne’s interview appearances. It always baffled him, the way she could clearly sense an interviewee’s discomfort and gently take the reigns of conversation. She’d ease them in at their own pace, chat casually, her tone free of condescension...Before going straight in for the hard hitters. 

_Shit, she’s treating me like one of her nervous interviewees._

Soon, the spell of pleasant chit chat only lasts so long...

“I think um….I think it’s best if we go ahead and get some stuff off our chests...if that's okay with you?” Roxanne asks softly. Megamind freezes mid-bite of his bagel, before melting into a crumpled slouch. 

“Yeah,” he puts the bagel down slowly and sighs. “Okay,” braces himself against the countertop.

“Um…” she shrugs, visibly uncertain of where to begin. He doesn’t envy her. “When did it start?” 

“Which--The Bernard thing?” 

“It was the museum right?” She guesses correctly and he nods once, stiffens “Right. With the reset button and the talk about heroes being made and not--” she freezes “Oh dear GOD I _did_ give you the idea for Titan!” 

“Indirectly, yes.” He gives a tight grimace. “Looking back on it I doubt that was what you had in mind?” 

“Concocting a superhuman DNA steroid? No no I’ll go out on a limb and say that was _all_ you my friend.” He lets out a snort, biting his lip but easing back into the chair slowly at the thrilling sound of _my friend_. Roxanne relaxes too, sets her chin into her palms and gazes at him. There is a good amount of space between them, her counter serving as a solid barrier. He can’t tell if that put him more at ease or caused even more stress...too late now. 

“So. Wait--okay so--the Lair? With the...wait no I definitely saw you both at the same time. That was all you?” she continues. He broadens his cringe smile further, gestures back to the hologram watch. 

“Guilty.” 

“Wow! You know what,” she nods once and chuckles faintly. “I’ll admit, that was impressive.” 

“Thanks?” 

“Ha,” she taps a finger on the counter. “And after that? All you? The library, the museum….” Roxanne takes a quick breath, holds it. “The park?” 

“Well,” he feels a tense line crinkle between his brows. “Aside from the,” he draws a hand to his chest, motions up and down his torso with a single finger. “Yeah...it was me.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Roxanne,” he takes his time despite the racing in his mind and thudding in his chest. 

“I should have told you...I like to think I would have eventually. But--” he stops. He has to get this fucking right. She was kind for inviting him here, for allowing him to explain himself without blowing up again or humiliating him with mockery. _Not yet anyway._ This may be his only chance to _fix_ it. 

“I’d prefer it,” Roxanne encourages slowly “if you were honest with me. I think you owe me that much.” The words would be venomous on paper, but there’s no contempt behind the way she whispers them. Or how she gazes at him with a sincerity so shattering he contemplates burying his head into her shoulder and just wailing. 

_Pull. Yourself. Together._

He’ll try. For her. 

“Roxanne, I never dreamed it would go that far. Like you said, you’d never have been with me in the first place--” she opens her mouth to protest. He waves gently between them “No its okay I get it...I--I’m not an easy man to like I realize this. I told you, in the park, back at shh-back at school” he enunciates with the hint of a hiss. “It wasn’t just about getting picked last for solo dodgeball or getting expelled for building a bomb with art supplies--” 

“Wait what?” 

“It was about--oh yeah I made a paint bomb that--actually it was pretty cathartic. Turned the whole 4th-grade blue! Ohhh and their faces!” He laughs despite himself gesturing widely. “Good times, I get nostalgic thinking about it. May have also been one of the more...deafening?” 

“Defining?” She suggests gently. 

“ _Defining_ \--yep-- it was a defining moment in my childhood. Hurtled me straight into the public school system and a fast track to villainy...But overall....at the heart of it.” he gestures to his own chest, the mirth of nostalgia darkening. “Like I told you before...No one _liked_ me. And I tried--My god, did I try. And maybe if I’d been the only alien kid in the class it would have been different, but Wayne made it ten times worse. On top of that his parents basically--” 

“Wait wait wait, Wayne? Like Wayne Scott?” 

“Metro Moron himself,” he shrugs. 

“You...hold on you went to school with Wayne?” She gapes at him. “I didn’t realize when you said your old schoolhouse that you _both_ went there at the same time?”

“Unfortunately. He was my very own superhuman bully for a while. It was short-lived--thank you art supply paint bomb--but yes.” 

“But Wayne… _Wayne_ ,” she says his name like a curse. “That extraterrestrial cross-fit ass-hole!” She takes a swig of her coffee like a cowboy with whiskey neat. Megamind beams at her, unsure of which jab at his old nemesis he loves most. “I’m sorry, I derailed you from your childhood-trauma, carry on.” 

“Right yes, um...I really don’t know where I was going with that actually.…. I’d like to say that adolescent bullshit doesn’t bother me 22 years later but, ha, here I am, treading in the midst of an existential crisis wondering why, in the name of enlightenment, I could possibly expect you to _like_ me. Let alone….” _love me._ “Invite me over for coffee…”

He was still the gangly alien freak no one liked school. Still the ass-hole who’d lied to her, the villainous creep who’d kidnapped her, the lovesick buffoon who likely traumatized her a little (maybe a lot). 

What right did he have to enjoy her company? Who was he to even want that? Let alone ask for it?

“I’m sorry Roxanne. For any and every way I hurt you. With the deception and for Hal...for the…..” 

“The kidnappings?”

“Yes those too, definitely those too.” He gulps. “But if I’m being candid...I’m not entirely sorry I did it? Oh!” He reaches forward, knocking the coffee mug with a _clank,_ his eyes darting. “No yeah that came out worse than it sounded in my head um...I’m not...I’m not sorry we...” He stops, slouches forward and puts his hands to the sides of his face, mustering up the courage to look up at her “I _am_ sorry for what I did and that my numerous actions caused you pain. You must know….you _have_ to know that wasn’t ever my intention. And I’m deeply, sorry for being too selfish and--apologies-- _big-headed_ to recognize what learning the truth would do to _you._ I carried out the charade even after Minion insisted it would only hurt both of us in the end. It was wrong of me--truly evil of me and I say that without a single morsel of pride. It was never….it was never a malicious plot or a game to me

“But I don’t regret the time we spent together...and in a roundabout way--that I probably should keep to myself but I’m already word vomiting so why the hell not--I’m not sorry we got to spend all that time together. Even from behind the facade...it was still nice to be liked. For once. And,” he lets the word linger, whether to compose himself to keep going or anticipation he can’t decide. His shoulders are stiff, his chin lifted, his breath hard. After a beseeching glance at the ceiling (the ceiling does not deign to send aid), Megamind smiles faintly and continues. 

“It certainly wasn’t your responsibility to help me see the kind of man I can be. A _good_ one, who _wants_ to be a hero because that’s what you see in me…” He feels like he is rambling. Monologuing. But the words just keep tumbling and if he doesn’t get it all out now he may never have the opportunity. 

“I--I love...spending time with you Roxanne. Even if it’s just bike rides or coffee and bagels on a Saturday morning...Those moments? That's really all I could ever dream of…though I know I have no right to ask. And after the other day--won the battle, saved the city--...together? I have no right to ask,” he repeats forcefully. “But I felt like maybe..” he brings his hands down flat on the countertop. “Maybe it’s just my hyperactive imagination but I feel like maybe I can try?” 

Roxanne seems frozen, having not moved a single muscle or her gaze since he began.

He’d expected something, anything. Screaming, cursing, at the very least a toss of her coffee into his face. Spit fiery Roxanne screaming expletives at him and splashing scolding liquid across his oh so tired face? Yeah, he deserves that, and he can handle it. 

Somehow _this_ Roxanne, quiet and still and staring...is worse. 

“Roxanne….?”

* * *

Roxanne’s body is still. Very still. Each tiny breath makes the air seem fragile and leaves Roxanne unable to shake the awareness of every little flutter of her heart. She feels like she is short-circuiting. 

“Roxanne?” Megamind stops, eyes darting, his hands outstretched as if waiting for her to hand him something. “Do you want me to...” he murmurs, sounding like a man expecting to find himself at the end of a sword. “Would you like me to leave?” his voice cracks, and her heart with it. 

“You are impossible,” she whispers, in a soothing tone that does not match her words. His jaw tenses, but before he can counter, she presses further her voice low. “And passionate, and so inescapably enduring, and-- good lord” she laughs lightly “Megamind, you make me laugh like I’ve never...and smile…” she loses herself in the thoughts of him, growing dizzier with each revelation. “I knew you were intelligent, but it’s the other things that made me grow to like you. Even if I didn’t really know who it was I was falling for...I fell.” Roxanne sneaks a glance at him. 

Strange, to see Megamind like this, emotionally disheveled and entirely unarmed. Mouth agape and eyes wide, perched rigidly in her usual breakfast spot. Stranger still, to see him so closely and so still. Without the spikes, collars, capes or theatrics...So long she’d glimpsed Megamind through the haze of adrenaline, catching herself enjoying a side glance at him or locking eyes with him as he revealed an evil plot. She’d never had the opportunity to study him fully. 

She realized, with a little chill, just how much more remained to be explored. Hidden places, up along the length of his jaw, down the throat that was always so temptingly hidden in the shadow of his extravagant collars. There was an agony to the thought of never having the opportunity to explore him further. 

She holds his gaze for a single breath. 

“And no. It's not your imagination….” She reaches gently across the counter for his gloved hands. He flinches, then tentatively, ever surer, accepts her hands into his. “I’d like to try too... again. With **Megamind** this time please.” The knot of wrenched anxiety unravels across his face into something pure and clear and light, leaving him helplessly grinning. 

He nods emphatically and squeezes her hands against his, the cool leather silky smooth against her fingers. 

“I’d like that…” he replies in earnest finally, in an almost unrecognizable low timbre. 

Slowly, Roxanne travels to join him on his side of the counter, keeping one of his hands in hers as she goes. There is so much more to say, and it is spicy on the tip of her tongue and burning in the back of her brain. But all she wants to do right now is touch...and though a little trembly, he seems more than happy to oblige. 

Eliminating the distance between them, she can feel the puffs of apprehensive breath flaring from his nostrils and the unsteady trembling of his hands. Carefully, she brings his free hand to brace her waist --causing his eyes to boggle wider still and breath to hitch-- before placing her hands gently to his cheeks. Despite the lilac blush across his cheeks, his skin is cool to the touch.

Releasing a breath, Megamind tilts his face downward, placing his large forehead to rest against hers. Something illuminates with an unfamiliar tickle, spreading warmly..somewhere? In her brain? In her chest? No...she can’t pinpoint it but it’s there...humming with pleasant light-headedness. Something akin to a little intoxicated buzz. She closes her eyes, soaking in the unrecognizable sensation

She smiles as she feels him relax, leaning softly against her forehead. After a moment of still silence, he reaches a feather-light hand to angle her chin, sending her eyes fluttering open. Their lips were too close now, nervous breath against nervous breath. He swallows, hard, his eyes calculating as if she is a fragile experiment. She can almost see his mind racing, jumbled and instinctive and powerful. She can feel it. There is no doubt his mind rambles just as much as his mouth. 

Mercifully, Roxanne tilts her head and stops his mind rambling with her lips.

Roxanne slips her lip between his and sighs into the tentative pressure of his mouth. He doesn’t taste of the coffee they’d shared, or of the cool leather that perfumed his clothes and skin. Megamind tastes, to be honest, of not much at all. But he tastes ordinary and extraordinary and she hasn't even gotten past his teeth yet, but she knows she wants more. She lets out a soft sigh into the kiss as he splays his hands broad over her shoulder blades, pulling her flush against him. 

They part momentarily and she drinks in the sight of him. Beautiful blue skin flushed, eyes clamped shut as his breath wisps across her hot face. 

Megamind’s hands slide alongside her jaw, asking...Roxanne allows her eyes to fall shut once more, smiling in reply. She lets him tilt her face up and shudders against his tender touch. With one hand his clever fingers rub gently between her shoulder blades, bracing her back with unexpected strength. With the other he tentatively braces the back of her neck, his thumb pressed into the thin and sensitive skin of her jaw. They sway together, balancing against each other 

He tilts his head down. She has her eyes closed, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, when the first cool touch of lips along her jawline, she startles letting out an embarrassing gasp. 

The line of kisses he trails from her jawline, up to the hollow beneath her ear grow less tentative with each one. But even the last is featherlight enough to leave goosebumps in its wake. Each weightless touch leaves her shivering despite the fire traveling down her spine and coiling in her chest. It is almost a surprise at first, that Megamind is such a gentle, generous kisser.

She can’t help but wonder what kind of kisser he can be when he is coming undone... 

She opens her eyes to meet his again, and the awkward angle couldn’t hide the wonder in his smile, or the unselfconscious awe of his gaze. His hands find her waist, and the two take a step backward, hesitate, swaying pleasantly until her hips bounce against the countertop sharply. 

“Ow…” she chuckles against his lips, reassuring him with a chaste peck and chuckles. He laughs with her, their chests bumping giddy together. Something wickedly intriguing flashes across his face. He rocks back on a heel, flashing her an all too familiar mischievous smirk. With an unashamed gleeful cackle, Megamind tightens his grip on her waist and spins her. In one suave movement, he slides a solidly strong hand to the middle of her back and dips her backward sending her into a flurry of giggles. 

He searches her face for several moments with starstruck eyes. Then he leans in, bumping her nose with his along the way, and presses his lips to hers with a low satisfied hum in his throat. It’s gentle, bashful even, but steady. He dips her further down, holding all of her weight without hesitation or strain. When they part, his gaze is a touch silly. His ‘evil’ smirk only broadens, and he clutches her closer.

“Why Miss, Ritchi, to think you’ve found yourself within my grasp once--” A solid tapping against glass knocks them both out of their spell. Megamind freezes, his eyes shifting from her to just beyond her head. 

Before Roxanne can tip backward to see what the hell is going on, Megamind swings her to her feet and shoves her back against the countertop behind him, his steady arms outstretched to cover her. He makes for a skinny shield. 

“Megamind--what...” she cranes to see what the hell she’s being ‘saved’ from, only to feel her blood pressure rise to a dangerous level. None other than Metro Moron himself, dressed in a rumpled hoodie and baseball cap, waves cautiously back at her through the glass window of her balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowee! This chapter just sort of tumbled right out of me. I love these two dorks and the early stages of relationships are always fun (and a challenge) to explore. 
> 
> This is a true joy to write so I hope you all enjoy and thank you again for taking the time to read. 
> 
> Stay well friends!


	4. The Brainy Type

_**Metro City, June 2010** _

“ _Wayne,_ ” she says the name quietly like it’s a curse. No, a threat. Roxanne’s eyes narrow and Megamind springs out of the way as she stomps through her living room to the balcony doors, rage boiling across her face and hissing half-finished expletives through her teeth. “I swear to GOD you fucking--” Roxanne unlocks and pushes the glass doors with an enormous shove, and throws her arms wide. “What? What do you want Wayne?” 

“You…” Wayne drifts backward, hovering a few inches off the ground and looking behind him as if preparing to flee. “You didn’t answer any of my messages.” 

“Oh?” Roxanne bites, stepping onto the balcony. Despite her less than intimidating light green sundress and bare feet, Roxanne Ritchi looks bloodthirsty and battle-ready. “I didn’t answer your messages?” She stands mere inches from him, fury in her eyes and words dripping with venomous sarcasm. “Hmm...seems to me you should learn to **take a hint**.” 

“Roxie please--” 

“I want to make myself entirely clear,” she grabs the dangling strings of his hoodie. “Because apparently, I need to _spell it out for you_ …

“You fucked up Wayne. Shall I list off the reasons why?” It’s not really a question, but a threatening preamble. “Left us to die. Left the city to descend into panic, _twice_ .” She lists off her reasoning calmly, slowly, pulling the strings of his hoodie closer to her with each detail. All three of them know she’s no match for his strength. Still, she pulls him downward (or he lets her) just slightly, enough to bring him eye to eye with her rage. “You framed a man for murder.” She stops at this one, glances back at Megamind. “Let the world go on believing you were some kind of martyr of heroism. When--oh yes, come to think of it-- what _was_ it exactly you did for the city?” 

Megamind gulps from behind her, still feeling deeply exposed and unarmed despite Roxanne’s protective display. He places a hand on the edge of her couch, bracing his shaking legs. She’d already made him feel weak at the knees pouring her heart out to him, but this? Threatening his old nemesis...by Carl Sagan’s blazers, he just might faint. 

“What…?” 

“Before you scurried away to have your midlife crisis?” 

“Well, I’m only 32 Roxie I wouldn’t say it’s a--” 

“Okay a fucking existential crisis-- is that better? What did you do for Metro before you hid away in your secret man cave to have your _existential_ crisis? Hmm?” 

“Well, I...saved you?” Wayne looks over Roxanne to Megamind, who does his best to give him a convincing _you’re on your own buddy_ look. But he can’t help but smile slightly. Megamind had been on the receiving end of Roxanne’s wrath, he knew how mighty it could sting. “I saved the city! Countless times.”

“From Megamind,” she suggests.

“From Mega--Yes from Megamind. You...you know this Roxie you were there for most of it.” 

“What else?” 

“Huh?” 

“You saved the city and your poor damsel in distress from the clutches of a supervillain. Now, what else?”

Wayne stares at her. His eyes dart, then his brow crinkles. Clearly, he’d never thought of this. 

“I….well I went to...um….” 

“Megamind’s the one that kept the criminals under control.” 

“What?” Now it’s Megamind who questions her, his voice sounding a little hoarse and foreign to his own ears. 

“You think half-assed criminals would so much as think about trying to take Metro’s streets with a supervillain lurking about?” Roxanne replies casually over her shoulder. “I’ve seen the crime stats. Always thought it was because of you,” she directs back at Wayne. “Started to reevaluate the catalyst after they continued to plummet when you _died_.” 

“Fear is a powerful motivator,” Megamind suggests, a little somberly as he slips down into the welcoming cushions of her couch. Roxanne ignores him.

“You made _appearances_ Wayne.” Roxanne opens her palms, lets the hoodie strings swing out of her hands. “You played into his game. You kissed some babies and did some ads.” She steps back and folds her arms across her chest, sighs. “I’m not judging you for wanting to get out of the spotlight. That’s your business. But….the rest of it…” She strides away from him and gestures to a buzzing hive of brain bots as they fly by in the distance, plywood and sheet metal dangling from their metallic limbs. “You’re both to blame honestly.” Roxanne spins, leans against the railing, stares at them both. “Mostly him,” she nods to Megamind, who slinks into a guilty slouch against the arm of her couch. “But at least he’s holding himself accountable.”

“That’s what I’ve been-- Roxanne did you look at any of my messages?” 

“Even if I had it wouldn’t have changed anything!” She straightens again. “It doesn’t matter if you reach out to me. I already know you’re _alive_!” Her hands ball into quacking fists. “The rest of the world still thinks he murdered you.” 

“And I’m sorry about that,” Wayne looks to both of them, his voice shivering with nerves. “Well, kind of--” 

“Kind of?” 

“That’s what...I’ve been trying to figure out how to say it without sounding like a complete dick.” 

“Please do!” Roxanne lets out a mirthless laugh and passes him to return to her living room. Megamind watches her wide-eyed as she sits on the arm of the couch, only inches from him. It takes everything in him to wrench his gaze from her back to a flustered Wayne, who’s followed her inside like a lost puppy. 

“I know I messed up-- you said it out better than I could. And I could do a few laps around the earth and turn back time, fix it, but you have _no idea_ how physically taxing that can be--” 

“You can _what?!”_ Megamind and Roxanne say simultaneously. 

“Ha yeah,” Wayne puffs his chest out a little, forgetting himself. “I’m a little out of practice but-- no sorry,” he clears his throat and pinches between his brows. “I am _really_ bad at this.” 

“Apologizing?” Roxanne rolls her eyes, kicks a leg across the other. 

“I apologize!” Wayne responds a bit too loudly. “For all the shitty shit you just listed.” 

Megamind’s lips pinch as he fails to stifle a laugh. He’s never heard the boy wonder curse, he’d never guessed it would sound so silly. He couldn’t wait to tell Minion, oh he’ll be delighted at that fact. 

“And I’d like to fix some things if there’s a way to fix them. Like--like the murder thing!” Wayne puts a finger up in thought, getting a little too excited for the topic at hand. “I have some ideas! I was thinking I could come out of retirement” he jumps atop her table, still hovering ever so slightly, does a little air guitar. “Surprise them! Put on a big charity concert to help raise money for the damage to the city and then go right back into official retirement like a--you know like a Live Aid before Queen retired sort of thing” Both Megamind and Roxanne recoil. 

“Wayne no we can’t just surprise people with a goddamn concert,” Roxanne says incredulously as Megamind screams “Queen didn’t _retire_ Freddie Mercury _died_ you moron!” The two look at one another haplessly before turning back to Wayne.

“... _or_ ” he continues, floundering under their unimpressed expressions. He settles back onto the floor, struggling to think on the spot “I could just tell everyone I’ve gone back to my home planet?” 

“Oh! Be sure to send me a postcard from the black hole’s gift shop when you get there,” Megamind throws Wayne an exasperated look. 

“Well, help me out here--Roxie?” 

“Ugh okay fine. …” She stands, stomps back to her kitchen Wayne trailing after her again. “Be at the station Monday morning, incognito. We’ll do a one-on-one.” She pours herself another cup of coffee, sips it. “You’ll say you’ve lost your edge, maybe some of your powers, over time. Felt like you needed to retire for the good of the city.” 

“But--” 

“You want my idea? You wanna fix shit?” He nods. 

“Then this is what’s happening...now maybe throw in something about wanting to start a family, settle down. 2.5 kids, a golden retriever, a lake house. _Not_ ,” she points a finger into his face “ _with_ **_me_ ** \--please dear god do not insinuate that. That’ll only cause more problems. Say you want to meet someone special, I don’t know. Anyway….You’ll say you wanted to retire...but you messed up. Did it the wrong way, it backfired. You’re very sorry yadda yadda. But oh look, how great. The city has Megamind as a defender now. You pass over the responsibilities.” Roxanne uses the coffee cup as an imaginary microphone. She’s thought about this. “ _Mr. Scott, how will you possibly spend your time now_ , I’ll ask. And you’ll say something lighthearted, maybe a little sappy about being a hero in a different way, I don’t know pick literally any local non-profit or charity, talk about how you can dedicate time to that.” 

“My dad has some new cutting edge healthcare stuff he’s investing in…”

“Sure, whatever.” She shrugs. “Talk about being in your dad’s weird healthcare empire. It doesn’t matter. Just get the message across that you’re giving the reigns of hero work to Megamind and leave them with something fluffy.” Roxanne heaves a heavy sigh. “As of Monday afternoon, you’ll be alive, retired, and _making a heroic difference_.” Wayne stares at her, takes a moment, looks to Megamind again. 

“Damn...okay…” the ex-superhero scratches the top of his head. “I think that’ll work.” 

“It _will_ work,” insists Roxanne. “And then you can fuck off to Nashville to be a busker or whatever. Live your life. Just fix your mess before you do.” 

“I was thinking of L.A.” 

“Of course you were.” She shakes her head, softens her shoulders. Wayne smiles, steps forward to her.

“You’re brilliant Roxanne thank y--”

“Monday at 9,” her words still bite. Wayne stops in his tracks. Nods. 

“Thank you,” he finishes, then turns to Megamind. “And um...good job little buddy. With the turning heel thing…” 

“Thanks,” Megamind replies shortly, tossing a tight smile. 

“I’m so glad you were _both_ here that saved me a--” realization flashes over Wayne’s face. He looks to the half-eaten bagels, the cups of coffee, back to Megamind, looks him up and down. Wayne’s face widens, landing on something between delight and confusion. “Wait…” He laughs softly, it's a sweet laugh really. One Megamind hadn’t heard before. At least without any mockery behind it. All the same, it sends Megamind’s stomach churning “Oh my god _finally!!”_

“Monday at 9!” Roxanne repeats again, crossing to push Wayne out toward the balcony. 

“I’ve been saying this for _years_ \--way to go little buddy!” He beams at Megamind, who grimaces. “Okay okay, I’ll--HA! I’ll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing before I _interrupted_ ” He winks to Megamind, sending a furious fuchsia across Megamind’s cheeks. Wayne turns to Roxanne once more, lifting up in a hover above the balcony flooring. “See ya Monday. Thanks again, Roxie.” 

“Mhm, goodbye Wayne.” She swings the doors closed tapping Wayne’s ankle on the way. He smiles, sends a wink to her this time, and disappears in a blur. “What an idiot,” Roxanne sighs, closes the sheer curtains. 

“You’ve thought about that interview.” He raises a brow. “It’s a good idea.” 

“I’ve been meaning to mention it to you.” Roxanne clicks her tongue and spins to face him. “My boss has been pushing to get an interview with you...might as well do it all at once? Metro Man’s alive/retired...introducing Megamind 2.0?”

“Devilishly handsome _defender_ of Metro City don’t forget that part.” 

“Of course, how could I forget... I think it’ll work,” she puts her hands on her hips, leans against the glass. “If Wayne’s not a complete doofus during it.” Roxanne shakes her head and chuckles. “Honestly the fact anyone thought I was _ever_ with him is insulting…Including you” 

“Oh come on,” Megamind eases down and back against the couch, stretches his long arms on top of the pillows.

“What?” 

“The man is basically a _god_ Roxanne,” he tenses slightly as Roxanne frowns at him. 

“I’m an atheist” she's teasing, but he shakes his head, crosses his legs casually. 

“Okay well, what about everything else? Unbeatable powers, top 5% wealth, handsome--I mean the man’s calves are bigger than my skull” He lists each obvious fact with a tap of a finger to her couch cushions. 

“He was never my type,” Roxanne shrugs softly, a smile creeping over her lips as she sweeps a hand through her hair. 

“HA! That’s hilarious.” Megamind blurts out in disbelief, his tone darkening.“What on earth _is_ your type then?” He asks, all too naively. 

“Well,” Roxanne smirks at him, her eyes sparkling with something all together unchaste. Roxanne comes to sit beside him, turns her body to face his as he tilts backward, suddenly feeling a little exposed. “I was always into the _brainy_ types.”

Megamind, jerks back, a blush blooming across his cheeks once more. 

_Oh GOD._ He’d walked straight into that one.

“Nerds.” She continues, leaning forward, sending Megamind’s heart into a fluttery mess. 

“But--” his protest comes out as a shriek... _what the fuck -- my voice!_ He clears his throat. Deepens his response with a little too much force. “And the manly...manliness...masculinity. I mean….Look at me Roxanne” he gestures helplessly to himself. 

“I am.” She chuckles again, sweetly, earnestly. “Devilishly handsome master of all heroism.”

Did she know what she was doing to him? Surely she knows?

“But he’s got the--the...muscles” he pats his skinny arms self-consciously, wiggles them forlornly.

“Again. The lax bro beefcake. Not really my thing…” Roxanne leans her chest against his shoulder. The warmth of her body against his, sends his brain back into semi-panic mode. 

“But he’s….he looks....” He touches his face absently. He can see the realization cross over her. She takes her time, smiles at him ever so gently.

“Blue’s my favorite color…” She’s so close to him now, he can see the freckles scattered like stars on her cheeks, over her nose.

He lets her take his hand, he’s too distracted by those charming little freckles to protest. Before he can think it through, he tips his hand so their palms are touching with just the thin layer of his gloves between them. The pleasant vibration tickles against his hand, followed quickly by an unfamiliar flicker of warmth in his chest.

 _Maybe she won’t notice_. Eyes closing, Megamind leans into the sensation, tips forward to capture her lips in a kiss...“What is that?” Roxanne asks gently, breaking the spell before his lips can touch hers.

 _Welp. She noticed._

He scoots backward, away from her touch. 

“The...The what?” He tries to sound clueless, shoves his hands beneath his thin thighs, his eyes darting. Roxanne stares at him, glances at the hands he’s now shoved beneath him, then brings her own palm in front of her face, rubs her fingertips across her palm lightly. 

_No, uh hoooo boy._ He very much _did not_ need to see her do that. He’s suddenly thankful he’d crossed his legs already...

“There’s…” she leans back, still tracing her fingers against her palm. “I don’t know how to describe it.” 

_Oh god._

“It’s silly,” she chuckles and presses her lips together. “I _feel_ silly saying this.” 

_OH NO. She knows. She knows you’re a freak._

“I feel like...um.” She opens her palms wide and looks to him again “There’s this….electricity? Okay that sounds stupid,” she shakes her head, looking a little embarrassed. “I’m trying to avoid saying _sparks_ cause that sounds like a god damn YA romance novel-- but it’s like sparks. Or maybe--a current, like an electric current? When we...it happened earlier too with,” she touches a fingertip to her forehead. “When we touched foreheads--” she stops, her eyes widening. “OH! Is that...is that an--” 

“Alien thing,” he finishes, slumping down into a slouch. Might as well come out with it. “Sorry, um. I didn’t know it’d….I never thought I’d have to explain it--I had no idea it’d happen across species? Never imagined I’d….” Megamind leans forward, rubs a hand absently over his forehead. “I knew there was a chance though so I’ve kept these on,” he picks at the leather material of his gloves, giving off a tiny snapping sound. “Just in case.”

“What happens if you take them off?” It’s an innocent question and it's...nice she's curious. But Megamind can’t help but flench. 

“Um…” he tosses his arms across his chest. “Nothing!” She tilts her head, seeing straight through the lie. You’d think he’d be better at lying by now. 

“Megamind,” she insists, ever so gently. It’s almost worse. Having her look at him like that….all curiosity and trust. And really, they’d already kissed why not just...oh boy this was dangerous territory. 

He pushes a breath through his lips and cracks his neck slightly. In one, deeply uncharismatic move, he unbuckles the straps of the gloves and shoves them off, tosses them to the side table. If he doesn’t do this _now_ and _quickly_ he never will. 

“There see, blue! Still blue. Nothing...interesting.” He puts his bare hands up, shakes them in frantic jazz hands. Roxanne frowns, still unconvinced. He sighs, stares down at his palms. “Fine...it’s….a synchronization between us. I honestly don’t know everything, and I’m certainly not experienced….but from what I can guess...it’s meant to enhance or maybe strengthen relationships between two individuals who are...” he’s careful with his words….but there’s no way around this one “...bonded” He cringes and shuts his eyes, can’t bring himself to look at her.

“Like a mind-meld?” His eyes shoot open, his heart lightening. Megamind can’t help but beam. He doesn’t even care how silly he must look. 

“Of course you’re a Trekkie…” he’s a little breathless. “Right so--put a pin in that--we will circle right on back to that sexy fact later” Roxanne smiles, a pink blush joining her lovely freckles. “...but--um--right mind-melds... kind of actually? It's a sort of emotive telepathy stimulated by physical contact to specific touch points,” he explains quickly, feeling intensely bashful all of a sudden “It’s a transfer of kinesthetic sensations. So not so much about thoughts necessarily--you can’t hear thoughts or see images through the bond.” 

“Is it just your palms? Or are there other, um touchpoints?” He blushes furiously then, giving her a bit of an answer “Oh! Sorry I didn’t mean--”

“No no! Don’t apologize, I...admire your curiosity. And no it’s not just palms, though that’s one of the most powerful ones. There’s also….um” he pauses “There's here,” He taps his forehead “Like you felt before...and the soft base of the head, down the spine .....uhh the... genitalia-- Its all linked together!” He sputters the last bit in a rush, turns his chin away to hide the heat blushing his cheeks. 

“Just emotions?”

“Exactly.” He stops, letting out a tense sigh. “Sorry, I know this is a lot…..And I get it--really--if this...changes things. You know what!” He reaches to the side table and grabs his gloves, starts to put them back on. “I--I can suppress it! If that’d be more….” he slows as she touches his ungloved wrists, his breath catching as the bond flickers between them even despite the lightness of her touch. 

“Don’t you dare….” she whispers through a soft smile and leans forward once more, cautiously this time. “May I?” 

She doesn’t have to ask...But he nods. 

“I have to warn you” he gulps, attempting to swallow the ball of anticipation in his throat “I really don’t know…I have limited--well-- _no_ experience but...my physiology is _odd_ and I don’t want to overwhelm--” 

Too late. 

In one swift (admittedly naive) move, Roxanne flips his palms into hers. The emotions race between them so quickly and with such force, it’s hard to pinpoint each one or recognize from whom the feeling originated. The gasp that tumbles out of her is quickly silenced by the crash of his lips against hers. It’s an unabashed, aching kiss, with the cocktail of their emotions vibrating through the bond.

This is so far beyond what he’d fantasized all these years...even his overactive imagination paled in comparison to _this._ The feel of her, the dizzy intoxicating pulse of her emotions….he was right to be worried it would be overwhelming. 

Something new flickers between them, something dark, warm, and electrifying. 

_Woops that’s lust._

Was that from her? From within himself? Did it matter? Roxanne lets out a light moan, which makes things so very worse (or better) as Megamind returns with a low rumble in response and pins her down on the couch with his chest. Gone are the two bashfully shy nerds trying to figure out how to kiss one another. 

He brings his hands to the back of her skull and struggles to keep everything from pouring out of him. Most of it does. The surprise, giddiness, nervousness, excitement, utter euphoria, joy, and a bittersweet kind of longing he can’t think of the name for...It all tumbles out. Save for one. 

He can’t stop it, can’t hold it back when the ultimate, emotion-who-should-not-be-named just happens to slip through. He tries to go easy, really he does. He tries to hold back, or let it trickle in slowly as it threatens to overflow. For the sake of his admittedly vulnerable heart, for the sake of trying not to overwhelm Roxanne. But she leans into him, arches up, and brings a hand to the back of his head and he can’t take it anymore, and he pours the love out all at once. 

Then they’re both goners. 

He feels her realize it too, as her breath hitches, and she presses harder against him, both physically and through the bond. 

And _she_ loves _him_. He can feel that. It’s not just a mirror of his feelings...it’s her. He feels it, down to the base of his heart and up to the spinning top of his mind. 

Feeling it reciprocated through their skin, it is enough to take his breath away and threaten his eyes with tears. He is filled with her, everything about her bleeding into him. Her joy, her happiness, her longing...It nestles inside him until it is impossible to know where he ends and she begins. 

He doesn’t know when they stop kissing, or stop fumbling and searching each other’s skin to just lay there, breathing heavily together in the soft cushions of her couch. He’s not sure who starts crying first, though he’s pretty sure it's him. Or when the soft sobbing turns to shared laughter and light chatting. 

The golden hour is upon them soon, pouring into the windows through the sheer currents. At some point she suggests he stay for dinner. 

Megamind hopes she’ll let him stay forever. 

He suggested they put on a movie. She settles on the newest Star Trek. 

He didn’t need convincing for any of this…..

And sitting there, watching a film he’s seen a dozen times, sitting next to a woman he’s loved for so long, knowing she loves him back, though neither had to say so...

It was the happiest day of his god damn life. 

“So...actually can I guess?” He says softly about half way through the film. 

“Hmm?” she looks down into her lap, where he’s perched his large head atop her thighs. 

“Picard” He guesses.

“How’d you know?” 

“It’s big for a reason.” Megamind taps his temple lightly. 

“If I’m totally honest I’ve always been a Spock kinda gal.” 

“Ha!” Megamind leans forward out of her lap, turns so he can face her. “Well….that explains some things…”

“What can I say.” Roxanne shifts forward, locks her eyes with his. “I’m a sucker for an alien nerd in blue…” 

He flashes her his best classic villainous smirk. “Careful Miss Ritchi...or you may very well fall in love with me.” She smiles back, her lips hovering over his dangerously. 

“Too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, 
> 
> I hope you all have a nice week and are enjoying the first whispers of fall. 
> 
> I was so excited to write this chapter. One of the very first fics I wrote many moons ago was a Spock/OC story...it was a pretty shameless self-insert but hey I was 15 and fascinated by the concept of mind-melds...and like our dear Roxanne, a total sucker for an alien nerd in blue.
> 
> Thanks again so so much for reading and sharing this story with me.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and bring me such joy! Please let me know what you think 
> 
> **Update: Debated it and decided to make this into a series as I think this little story has legs to stand on it's own. The plot will continue! Stay tuned**


End file.
